School Troubles
by xXbr0ken-vampireXx
Summary: Kagamine Rin is starting school and meets a cute teacher! Will something happen with them! Rated M for later lemon!


Rin woke up to birds chirping on a sunnyshine morning. She did not want to get out of the bed. It was the first day of the school and she was not looking forward to it. She did have not any friends except for her brother who lived with her and Miku who she had known for five years because they went to school together since then. Miku always talked about her stupid boyfriend Nelson Lloyd and all the things they did with eachother and that made Rin sad because she never had a boyfriend . So Rin got up anyway because she had to go to school. She went to the bathroom to take a shower and wash her golden yellow hair which was really soft and fluffy and she wore a bow in it. She got out of the shower and put her hair in a bun and pinned up her bangs. She wrapped in a towel and dried herself off. She looked in the mirror and started crying but then she stopped because it was almost time for school and there was no time to be sad about her appearance. She did not like the way she looked she hated herself. She had been in 13 different asylums in her life time because she liked hurting herself and when she was 6 and lived in America she went on a killing spree but they let her go because she was 6 and she also threatened to kill them and she was cute. She used her cute little girl charms and they let her out because they were seduced and could not resist the power of cuteness. So anyway she had gotten over all the bad things and now she went to normal school in Japan and had not been to an asylum for 3 years but she still hated herself a lot she was really insecure.  
Rin put on her black and silver bra with two rows of studs lining the top. The bottom half was made of shiny metalic material that was silver. It was a push up bra that was size 32DD. She then put on a thong completely made of lace with two silver bows, one on top of the other, on the front. She looked in the mirror and felt really sexy but then she felt ugly so she left. She went to her room and put on her school uniform shirt which she had thrown dye on so now it was just a mess of colors on white. Her skirt was normally above the knee but she cut it so it was right above her middle thigh. It was originally cotton plaid- specifically red- but she dyed it black, like her soul. She then put on her tie which was also black and had a skull on it. If you couldn't tell she was goth. She put on her spiked choker and her bracelets which were chains. She then put on her thigh-high socks which were black with two white stripes at the top. And she put on her black creepers with white stitching. She turned to the mirror where she kept all her makeup and turned on her favorite music to start the day. She played Listen To Your Heart by DHT and sang along because she dreamed of having a boyfriend but who would love her she was ugly. She lined her eyes with gel eyeliner (because that's what professionals use) and put on fake eyelashes. She put on her foundation and a little bit of lip gloss and skull earrings. She picked up her bag which had a skull on it and bat wings and walked to the kitchen where she made a scrambled egg, bacon, and toast. She ate the scrambled egg first, then all the bacon. She was eating the toast but then she looked at the time and realized she was running late. It was 15 minutes until school started and she lived 20 minutes from the school! She tried eating the toast as fast as fast as she could but she started choking and secretly wished that was the end. But then she swallowed it and drank some water and ran outside with the toast in her hand and she threw it at a bird for the bird and his friends to eat. She ran as fast as she could to the school and when she got there she saw Miku and Len walking inside. Then the bell rang. She quickly grabbed her schedule and looked at the first class she had and it was gym. So she ran to the gym and there stood a tall man with long purple hair. He wore a tight gray shirt and loose black sweatpants. He held a clipboard and was looking at all his new lively students. He glanced at Rin and kept his eyes on her for a moment before turning away. Rin held his gaze and she was shocked at how hot he was. "Is this guy really my gym teacher?" She thought.  
So she went into the locker room and got changed into her gym clothes which was a gray shirt and black basketball shorts. Everybody stared her bra because it was really cool-looking and everybody secretly wanted it but they didn't tell Rin that. So they went out and lined up on the basketball lines on the gym floor. The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Kamui, or Mr. K for short. He started calling out the names.  
"Hatsune Miku!" He called.  
"Here!" Miku called out very loudly.  
"Yowane Haku!" He called.  
"H-here..." Haku mumbled just loud enough for the teacher to hear.  
"Akira Neru!" He called.  
"Here." Neru said firmly.  
"Kagamine Len!" He called.  
"Here!" Len said.  
"Kagamine Rin!" He called.  
"Here!" Rin called out. Mr. K looked up at Rin and smiled, which he had done with none of the other student.  
He called the other students but never looked up from his clipboard. Rin felt really special but also creeped out because that was a creepy thing for a teacher to do. They played basketball and at the end of class they went to get changed again. Rin came out and Mr. K called her over.  
"You know you aren't supposed to do that to your uniform, you know." He said.  
"Yeah? I don't care. I hate this school so they can kiss my ass." Rin chirped happily.  
"Would you like me to get you a new uniform?" Mr. K asked as he kept switching his stare between her eyes and her boobs because they were so big.  
"My eyes are up here, asshole." Rin said very angrily. "No, don't bother getting me another stupid uniform. It will make all my hard work on this uniform go to waste."  
"But Rin, you will get in trouble.. I don't want you to get in trouble." He said.  
"I don't care." She said back.  
"Rin..." He said as he stared into her big icy blue eyes. She stared into his eyes too and they were as purple as an eggplant. They were very big and deep and Rin got lost in them for a few moments.  
She then snapped out of it and quickly looked around.  
"Uhh, I should probably get to class..." She said.  
"Nah..." He said dreamily.  
"W-" She started before realizing her lips were locked with her gym teacher.


End file.
